


冬神

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 为了让永恒的冬季终止，村民们决定把流浪儿安娜献祭给冬神。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	冬神

冬神发怒了。

邻村的白雪消融，嫩芽抽枝，花果落地，树叶枯黄，如此安然无恙过了春、夏、秋，却独独不见白。这边的村子，白却成了永恒，鸟声不见，绿叶不见，只有阴沉沉的白，像只怪物，沉默时将所有声音吞噬，怒吼时将所有声响掩盖。

饥寒交迫的村民们交头接耳：都怪三年前那场杀神的仪式，说，杀死了冬季，便不必辛苦熬过严冬，秋过了便是春，果子熟了便到是播种的日子。冬神没杀成，还留下这么场灾难。

得想个办法。

什么办法？

得跟冬神道歉，得献祭啊。

（一）

“你要知道……”Anna伸手去接对方递来的黑面包时，那只手却往里缩回一点，说道，“我们给你活儿干，全是看你可怜。”

Anna的视线落到自己停在半空的双手。她特意给手绑上布带，依旧避免不了长达几个小时的死板砍柴动作让手心伤痕累累。血渗透布带，伤口冻得感觉不到疼痛：“当然、当然，谢谢您的帮忙。”

对方叹了口气，把黑面包放到Anna的手心：“但我们已经过了三年的冬天了，没多少食物可以留给你了。”

“是的。”Anna把那块硬邦邦的黑面包宝贝似的抱在怀里，盯着地面。这几个月来，她已听过无数村民对她说相同的话语。这是最后一家了，她知道她的结局。

“你能在这冬天里活上三年，是个奇迹。”

怎么还没说完？Anna目光游移。

她喜欢人群，喜欢热闹的人群，人们围坐在火堆旁、桌子旁，一点朴素的食物和酒，就能撬开忙碌一整天的人们的嘴巴。人们的谈天是一本敞开的书，尽是琐碎，亦为财富。

但不是这种：微微昂着头，眼皮半垂，眼里似乎有泪，声音放软，语言却尖锐。不是这种同情的话语。Anna不觉得自己该被同情，不然她不会甘愿用过多的劳动换取粗粝的食粮。

“……你应该有个好归宿。”在Anna纷飞的思绪中，这么一句话跳进她的脑海。

Anna眨眨眼，没回过神来。

什么？

下一秒，她被布袋蒙了脑袋，双手双脚被麻绳捆起。一片漆黑中，寂静的寒冬喧哗起来，不知从哪里涌出大堆人群，扛起她就走。她尖叫着挣扎，试图用指甲抓伤对方，或隔着布袋咬扛她的人的肩膀。但对方人太多了，她的反抗反倒让绑她的粗糙麻绳在她手腕磨出伤痕。她气喘吁吁，放弃挣扎，由着这群人将她带到某地。

不知走了多久，她被放下了。布袋拿走，麻绳割断，Anna手脚发麻，跪坐在地上缓了半天，才有力气环顾四周，意识到她被丢进了森林。村民们站在不远处的森林边缘，拿着刀剑指着她。

“进去。”他们命令。

“进去？”Anna哆哆嗦嗦地重复，终于意识到村民们的目的。琐碎言论她听过太多，不是去当祭品还能有别的理由么？但她从来没敢靠近森林过，这里太冷了。寒冷由此散发，冬神必然就在这里面。“我会死的！”

“嗖！”

回应她的是一支擦过身侧的箭。

“进去。”

“不行，我走不到——疼！”

回应她的第二支箭在她的手臂划出一道血痕。她认得这人，他是村里打猎的一把好手，却将用来对准猎物的弓箭对准了人类。Anna终于明白她所处境地，闭上嘴，不忘从雪里抓一把泥土和碎石在起身过程中转身向后掷去。

“嘿！”

Anna冲他们做个鬼脸，胜利者似的向她的死亡深处走去。

至少面上要赢嘛！她昂首阔步。既然无法回头、横竖都是死，就干脆去往深处，看看那暴怒的冬神是何种模样。

但Anna的小得意在她深入森林后消失得无影无踪。她使劲搓手、跺脚、高声唱歌，却无法阻止她的身体冻得愈发僵硬，意识飘荡至远方。她幻想刚出炉的烫手食物，从幻想中惊醒时以为自己凝固成了冰块本身。

气温越来越低。若说远离森林深处的村庄还有绿意挣扎着探出头，那森林深处就是彻彻底底地毫无生气。白雪一路凝成冰，甚至能看见尖锐的冰刺从树身狰狞地探出。这已经不是“冬季”一词可以简单形容的了，这片地方像万年不变的永恒之森，永远地凝固在寒冰里。

在永恒的最中心，坐着一个女性。

她浅金色的头发长得及腰，皮肤白得像易碎的瓷器，一身浅蓝色的薄薄衣衫上点缀着闪着微光的冰晶。听到Anna冷得哆嗦的叹息声，她转过头，冰蓝色的眼睛与Anna四目相对。

“你你你你这儿有火吗？”Anna已经没空闲考虑冬神为何是这副样子了。

回应她的是一段长时间的沉默。那位神祇雕像似的端庄，凝固在远处，面无表情地看着她，像Anna印象中那些无情无欲的大人低头见证一只蚂蚁挣扎着死去。

Anna长长地叹了口气。她慢慢地蹲下来，缩成一团。她该明白的，一路上她看见几位勇士的尸体，尖锐的冰棱正中他们的心脏。他们保持着躲避的姿势，好像时间在他们死亡的那一秒钟凝固。和他们比起来，冬神没有选择杀死她，却看着她慢慢死去，算是仁慈，还是残忍？

“至少……”她闭上眼，呢喃，手握成拳头，像是要拉住她和冬神连着的那根线。“给我一个拥抱吧？”

毕竟，她从未有过拥抱。

她拉住了那根线。

在黑暗彻底笼罩她的意识前，她被拥入一个怀抱。

不够温暖，却足够温柔。Anna的脸颊贴着对方的肩膀，能听到冬神的呼吸声。她深深地吸气，差点要落下泪来。她未曾在人类社会感受过的温暖，在冷漠的神那里得到了。Anna伸出双手搂过冬神的脖颈，冬神打了个颤，却没有躲开。于是她把头埋进冬神的颈间，低低地哭泣。

“好温暖……”

冬神抱着她走了几十米，蹲下身把她放下来，命令道：“脱衣服。”

她的声音沙沙哑哑，却很好听。

脱衣服？Anna迷迷糊糊地想。啊，对了，她是祭品。神应当不缺乏食物，那祭品就只能是一个意思。她坐在那儿，低头用她那冻得僵硬的手指解衣服扣子，鼻子一抽一抽，差点又要哭一次。

“您、您可不可以轻一点？我是说，我还是第一次……”

“你在说什么？”冬神背对着她，手指往不远处一指，“温泉。你要穿着衣服泡吗？”

Anna愣愣地看向那冒着热腾腾水气的温泉。

……哦，她就奇怪怎么忽然暖和起来，衣服脱了一半还没被冻死。

“哦，哦！温泉耶！”Anna强打欢呼的语气，脸渐渐红起来，迅速扒光了自己的衣服，暗自庆幸冬神应该没听懂她什么意思，偷偷看向冬神背影时，却看见她那烧红的耳朵。

她听懂了！

Anna的脸烧透了，毫不犹豫地跳进了温泉。

下一秒惨叫着“好烫”从水里蹦出来。

“天——堂——啊——”

半小时前的Anna绝对想不到自己会在寒冬的中心说出这种话。

让水刚好淹过自己的鼻子下方，Anna安心地用嘴咕噜咕噜吐起了泡泡，这才想起她身边还有个神。越过温泉热水腾起的雾气，Anna看到冬神在一旁生起了一堆火。

Anna搓了搓脸，全然把冬神此前见死不救的行为抛在脑后，忍不住搭话：“你不会融化吗？”

“融化？”冬神的脸被热气熏得通红，这让她比之前看起来更像个人类而非冰雕，“不会。”

“你有名字吗？”

这真怪。Anna心想。虽然她很有自知之明地知道自己胆子大得过分，可用这种方式对神说话，也未免胆子大过头了。但冬神也毫无神的高傲气质地回答了她：“Elsa。”

真是个平常名字。Anna想。

“我叫Anna。”她自我介绍，向冬神——或者说，Elsa，伸出手。

Elsa犹豫片刻，俯身握住她的手：“你好。”

Anna抬头看向俯身的Elsa。Elsa的脸被热气熏得更红了，她的眉毛微微皱起，用另一只手将碎发撩到耳后。之前那冷酷得像冰块的冰蓝色眼睛好像当真如冰块那般融化了一点，水汪汪的，让她更加不像神了。

一个大胆的念头破壳而出。

“那个……Anna？”Elsa试图收回手，但被Anna牢牢握着。

“嗯。”Anna应声，依旧没松手。“你真的不会融化吗？”

“不会。怎么？”

Anna点点头，握着Elsa的手猛地往里一拉。

“扑通！”

Anna哈哈大笑。

一个雪球扑面而来。与其他雪球不同，雪花八爪章鱼似的黏在Anna的脸上，她嗷嗷叫着拍打了半天，却没法把它们顺利拍下，最后不得不把脸埋进温泉里，让它们慢慢化掉。Anna狼狈地抬起头时，正看见Elsa对着她笑。依旧端庄的外表下（无视她湿漉漉的头发的话），藏着一抹孩童似的笑，连带着眼睛也笑得弯弯的。

“这是合理反击。”Elsa试图平淡地说明，却没能藏住语气里的得意。

明明是受害者，Anna还是忍不住咯咯直笑。她装模作样地挥舞拳头做生气状：“用魔法是犯规的，有本事就凭真本事！”她双手在水面虚握，手心一挤压，“噗呲！”一簇水扑上Elsa的脸。

“为什么不？”Elsa眯着眼睛看着Anna笑，用手掌抹了把弄湿的脸，把头发往后一撩，手指挑了挑，一整块浮冰自温泉底下浮起，稳稳地把Anna托起来。Anna慌慌张张地想下去，却在冰面上直打滑，怎么也下不去。“我认输，认输！快让我回去！”她嗷嗷叫。

于是那浮冰一边化一边沉底，慢慢地把Anna送回温泉里去。Anna长呼一口气，舒服地在水里扭了扭身子。

跟着，漂亮的六角雪花自空中落下，散落在Anna的发间、温泉的水面，花瓣似的，始终未化。Anna像初见雪花的孩童，欢呼雀跃，伸手去接那Elsa降下的雪花，在这期间，她的余光看见笑脸盈盈的Elsa，不由得好奇问道：“你为什么不离开这儿啊？”

Elsa一愣：“离开这儿？”

“嗯。他们说你生气了，打算惩罚他们，所以一直呆在这儿不走。”Anna解释。

“我确实很生气……但这不是我留在这儿的理由。”Elsa把她的大麻花辫拨到肩前，不安地抿着嘴，觑一眼Anna，犹豫片刻，开了口：“我只是……忘了怎么离开。”

“怎么离开？”Anna奇怪地重复，用右手做了个人的姿势，食指和中指做小人的脚，动了两下，“走着离开呀。”

“不是那样的。我想……我应该是会飞的。但我记不清了。”Elsa抬起头，望向天空，陷入朦胧的回忆里，“我记得，我总是在空中翱翔，风声呼呼的，从我耳边掠过。你还能看到远处那有着微微弧度的天际。”

不知为何，听到这话，Anna的胸口有些闷。冬神看起来跟她相似，都是一个人孤苦无依，但她们俩却远不一样。Elsa会飞，可以去往世界的每个角落，看到人类所不能看到的广阔。她努力做出开朗的语气：“应该会飞？这话可真怪。但你没有翅膀呀。你弄丢它了？”

“我不知道……或许吧。我觉得……我丢了一个很重要的东西。”Elsa摇头，不自觉地用手捂住自己的胸口。

“……心脏？”看到Elsa这个动作，曾经的传说故事忽然一股脑地涌进Anna的脑海里。“你丢了心脏吗？”

Elsa睁大眼睛：“是吗？心脏是能丢的东西吗？”

呃，这问题好像不该从一个神的嘴里提出来……

“人类丢了心脏肯定会死翘翘，但神或许不一样？——啊！”Anna一拍脑袋，“我知道有一个人，他或许可以帮上忙！”

（二）

“Anna！你不是——”

“嘘！”Anna冲Hans做了个“噤声”的手势，“不要太大声，不然我又要被他们抓走了。”

“抱歉。”Hans冲她点点头，举止全然不像以打猎耕种为生的普通村民。他外出游学多年归来，不知为何，却和Anna这个流浪儿格外亲近。“这位是？”他看向草草披了件大斗篷的Elsa。

“冬神！”Anna自豪地一昂头，“她叫Elsa。Elsa，这位是Hans，他看过许多书，可聪明了，肯定能帮上忙。”

但Elsa站在那儿一动不动，若不是依旧紧紧握住Anna的手，Anna差点以为她又回到了不久前对人类存有恶意的状态。“你好。”她只冷冷地这么回应。

“冬神？——呃，你好。”Hans狐疑地眨眨眼，思考片刻，竟没再深入追究下去。“你找我有什么事吗？”

Anna一五一十地把她知道的全告诉Hans，在这期间，Elsa就在她身旁，紧紧地贴着她，时不时用敌意的目光打量四周。Anna受她的情绪影响，自己的心脏也莫名加快起来，于是拍拍Elsa的手臂，试图让她安定下来。

“我明白了。”Hans摸着下巴，垂着眼皮思考，“我听过一个传说，说是冬神的心脏像个玻璃球，里头浮着一片巨大的雪花，永恒地散发出淡淡蓝光。这东西很值钱，会有很多人愿意出大价钱买它。”

“那肯定就是这个了！”

“但我没有见过这种东西。”

“……噢。”

Hans看着Anna，想了想，补充道：“隔壁村今晚……不对，应该是……十天后，会举办狂欢节，那里会有商贩来卖奇珍异宝。或许你们可以去那里碰碰运气。”

“我是在这个村里受到袭击的，心脏怎么可能落到别家的商贩手里？”一直沉默不语的Elsa开口问道，语气尖锐。

“或许是有谁捡到，卖给别人了呢？”面对Elsa的冷漠，Hans毫不惧怕，耸耸肩，“毕竟，三年过去了，这么漂亮的东西，很可能已经不在这儿了。”

“很有道理。”Anna点点头，转头看见Elsa皱着眉还想反驳什么，赶紧用肩膀撞了撞她，“Elsa！不要对Hans这么有敌意嘛。我们去隔壁村看看吧！”

Hans说：“走过去可要花一个多月。我这儿有马匹和食物可以给你，慢慢走，五天就能到了。”

“为什么对我们这么好？我可是冬神。”Elsa又问。

“正因为您是冬神。”Hans微笑，“我们已经受够了严冬，都很想冬神离开呢。”

“好啦，好啦！”Anna慌慌张张地跳到两人中间——他们好像下一秒就要打架了——“谢谢你，Hans！我一定会想办法报答你的！”

她正想跟着Hans去取马匹，却被Elsa一把抓住，她还顺手从Hans腰间勾走了他的钱袋：“我们不需要马匹，谢谢你的钱。”

“Elsa！”Anna叹气。

不理会Anna的反对，Elsa一招手，凭空变出一只雪怪来。雪怪拥有巨大而平缓的双手，将她们二人托起。

Hans目瞪口呆，连缓过劲来的Anna冲他招手都没回应：“等、等等，这样也太危险了——”

“再见，Hans。”

Elsa终于冲他微笑，语气却冷得能刺出冰刃来。

（三）

她们只花了半天，到达时正是下午。但与Hans说法不同的是，狂欢节业已开始，盛装的人们排成长队穿过欢呼的人群，乐器声叮叮咚咚响成一片。

Anna从未见过这副景象，扯着Elsa被拥挤的人群带着游走，数次被小贩吸引注意力，险些把她们仅有的那袋钱全数交了出去。

“只要几块钱币！那个实在太神奇了！”在被Elsa第十次敲了脑袋作为警告后，Anna苦兮兮地抱怨她的不近人情。

“别忘了我们的目的。”Elsa说。但她被Anna瞪了好一会儿，最后掏钱买了糖果。

Anna满足了。她含着糖果含糊不清地问：“尼可尊冷静，撕习宽了吗？（你可真冷静，是习惯了吗？）”

“什么？”

Anna几下把她嘴里的硬质糖果嚼碎咽下，腮帮子酸得不得不拜托Elsa买了袋喝的。咖啡在她嘴里咕噜咕噜地漱了几下才喝下。“你是冬神，还会飞。肯定见过类似的节日很多次吧？”

出乎意料的，Elsa原本紧绷的脸因为这个问题松动了。她半垂着眼皮，露出困惑的表情来：“是吗？不……我记不清了……但我对这些场景没有印象。”

“啊，对不起，我忘记你失忆了……”

“不，这没关系。”Elsa皱着眉，再度望向天空，那片她曾经的领土，“雪……冬天没有这么热闹。我的眼里永远只有被厚雪覆盖的大地，人们为了躲避严寒，多半时间都躲在屋檐下。我在空中是看不见的。”

Anna看了她一会儿。“那当冬神也没什么好处啊——呃，抱歉！我总是会把心里想法说出口……”

“没有好处？”Elsa不在意Anna的冒犯，她的眉毛拧得更深了，自言自语地嘀咕：

“我不知道。冬季是这么寂寞的事吗？”

Anna没吭声，盯着手里的糖果。因为吃多了糖，Anna的嘴巴里像长出了沙子，口腔内侧一粒一粒的，又酸又麻。但她端详手里来之不易的糖果半响，还是塞了一块到嘴里。她一边想Elsa的表情和话语，一边品尝糖果，甜味带着刺痛和淡淡的血腥味在口腔里蔓延开来。

她有点想哭，不知道为什么。

“啊！”“操，婊子！”

Anna揉着自己被撞疼的肩膀，不明白面前这个男人的怒气从何而来：“是你先撞上来的吧，你在骂个什么劲？——等等，什么？”

她打了个哆嗦。尽管有巨大的兜帽遮住男人的半张脸，Anna还是轻易地认出了他。这人是村里有名的恶霸！在她被人们搬到森林做祭品的时候，她通过声音辨认出他也在人群里面。为什么他会突然跑到这里来？

就像是为了响应她的困惑，她和Elsa突然被人群的阴影笼罩了。

那位恶霸恶狠狠地往前走了一步：“怎么，撞了人还不道歉的么？”

Anna退后一步，拉住Elsa的手，将她护在身后。用余光查看四周，围住她们的人全都是参与了献祭的村民。这场找茬刻意得傻子都能看出来，Anna可不觉得道歉有用。

她的眼珠子骨碌碌转一圈，瞄准人群中一道缝隙，抓紧了Elsa和另一只手上随时准备抛出去的糖袋子，点头哈腰地冲恶霸赔笑：“抱歉，抱歉，我瞎眼，顶撞了您，您——Elsa！”

恼怒的冬神无声地打断了她的计划。细小而尖锐的冰刺以她们为中心向外蔓延，该地正值初春，天气渐渐回暖；但在此刻，她们的周围温度骤降，Anna开始呼出白气。这一小块地方即将进入严冬。

Elsa把Anna拉回身边，上前一步，压着声音威胁道：“你刚刚说什么？”

Anna深吸一口气。她有点……不认识Elsa了。刚刚见面的Elsa冰冷且无情无欲如受供奉的神像，在温泉里同她打闹的Elsa调皮如尚未完全长大的青年人类，而Anna相信后者才是Elsa的真实面目，但这位？火焰在她冰蓝色的眼底燃烧，她依旧端庄自持如她的神祇身份，却更像是有情有欲的人类突然获得了神的强大，人与神的边界在她的愤怒中模糊不清。这才是她平时面对人类的状态吗？Anna愣愣地想。但为什么她当时没有对自己那样呢？

“打扰！”响亮的男声打断她们的僵持。Hans笑眯眯地挤进来，“我觉得这之间一定有什么误会。”

“Hans！为什么你也在这儿？——不，不管怎么说，你在这儿真是太好了！”

Hans在村里颇有声望，连村里的无赖都要让他三分。Anna长舒一口气，上前想接近Hans，却被Elsa一把拉住。跟着，一束碎冰从Elsa手中射出，击中了Hans的右肩。

“呜！”Hans轻呼，一直藏在背后的右手泄了力，一把尖锐的小刀掉在了地上。

“什么——”Anna还没回过神来，又听见“轰隆”一声，伴随着野兽似的怒吼，待在村庄边缘的雪怪闯了进来。Anna咽了口口水：“Hans，你这把刀是防止这群男人伤害你的，对吧？”

没等Hans回应，Elsa就拉住了她的手，攀上雪怪摊开的巨手。Elsa冲她摇摇头：“走了。”

人群因雪怪的闯入混乱地四处逃窜，雪怪不适应刺耳的尖叫声，未等她坐稳就立马起身离开。

“但、但是……”Anna抓着Elsa的手往身后看看，还想解释些什么，直到她的余光看到跪在地上呻吟的Hans，和他掉在地上的背包。

半敞开的背包里，露出一道微弱的浅蓝色光芒。

（四）

“我们肯定误解了什么。”

“不，这里没有误解。”

Anna咬了咬下唇：“Hans一定是想帮我们，他找到了心脏，就想带过来给我们。”

“或者他就是夺走我心脏的罪魁祸首，本想撒谎让我们骑上最慢的马，在前往那个所谓狂欢节的僻静无人的路上杀死我。”

Anna握着的拳头松了又紧：“也可能是Hans记错了狂欢节的时间。所有人都会犯错。你不能总把人想得这么坏啊。”

“因为他们就是这么坏。”Elsa盯着她，“你忘记你是为什么进森林的吗？”

她当然记得。因为她被当了祭品。Anna还想挣扎，她低着头玩弄自己的手指，小声说：“但我因此遇到了你呀。遇到你是我这一生最快乐的事。”

“Anna，你不要转移重点……算了。”Elsa侧过头，能看到她泛红的耳根。她挺挺身子，低声说：“他们来了。”

是的，他们来了，连地面都能感受到震动，怒吼声颤抖着树枝上的白雪。Hans定然拿自己邻村的遭遇做了借口，成功召集起愤怒的全体村民，准备杀死Elsa。

——Anna将这个猜测说出口的时候，Elsa似笑非笑地看了她一眼：“所以你还是能以‘坏’的角度想事情的嘛。”

“这只是！”Anna语塞，支开话题：“我、我会把你的心脏带回来的，我有个办法。”

“我不怕他们。”

“别怪我说话难听，但你可是他们的手下败将，不然也不会丢了心脏。”眼瞧着人群离她们越来越近，Anna忙着交代计划，变得不客气起来：“Hans会把珍贵的心脏随身携带，我只要找借口接近他，再把心脏偷来就好。”

生怕Elsa会反对，Anna说完这话就往外跑，抛下一句话：“等我回来！”

“Hans！”远远地看见Hans带着一群人前进，唯恐他们会出手伤害自己，Anna先喊出了声。趁他们犹豫的空当，她跑到他们跟前，气喘吁吁地说：“别冲动！Elsa——我是说，冬神，很生气，她根本听不下劝。”

一旁的壮汉挥舞他手里的斧头：“那我们就用武力说服她！”

“你真的觉得你们能打得过她吗？她能一挥手把你们全冻上！”Anna用手示意了一下被冰冻起来的周围，往靠近Hans，“我后悔了，她根本不是能好好交往的人。我们得靠智取。冬神现在仍以为我是她的好友，所以我是唯一能接近她的人。只要给我把小刀，Hans，就你拿的那把就行。”

Hans握住他的小刀，犹豫地看向Anna：“你真的可以吗？”

背包。就在他的身侧，一伸手就能够到。抓住往后抛，她就赢了。

Anna苦笑着耸了耸肩：“说实在话……我不知道。我很害怕。”她上前一步，张开双手，作哭泣状：“我怕我再也回不来了。作为朋友，你可以给我一个拥抱吗？”

“祝你平安。”Hans严肃地点点头，主动上前给了她一个拥抱。

Anna的手够到了那颗冰凉的心脏。她知道Elsa就在她身后不远处。

“Elsa！”

她使出全力地将它向后丢去。

……同时被一柄小刀贯穿了胸膛。

Elsa接住了。

她们赢了。

如果可以用跳跃来表示她的喜悦，Anna一定会这么做的。红发女孩躺倒在地上，捂住胸口的时候，微笑着这么想到。

“Elsa，快离开这儿！”她朝她喊。

但Elsa嘴角抽动，双腿一软，跪在地上。她的手臂虚弱无力地耷拉在地上，水晶球状的心脏从她手心滚开。她喘息着，身上出现裂痕，像冰块碎裂，一片片地掉下来。

“为什么……？”

“看吧，我是对的！我果然没有猜错！你们都不相信我，现在我赢了！”Hans大笑，拔出Anna胸膛的小刀，抓着她的衣领将她扯起来，瞪着她，咬牙切齿地说道：“看来心脏会让你们都失去记忆。你彻底忘记了，是吗，Anna？或者说，我该叫你……冬神？”

Anna睁大了眼。他在说什么？

她在林间穿梭。她轻盈的四肢让她奔跑起来比风更快，这样才能跟上她天上飞翔的姐姐的羽翼。

不过她偶尔会慢下来，甚至停下来，看见姐姐越来越远，她则不紧不慢地伫立原地，听见覆盖在白雪下的生物的沙沙声。生命在雪里聚集能量，安定地等着下一个季节的到来。

还有人类。人类在屋檐下，燃起烈烈火焰，脱去厚厚的冬衣，准备好热汤、热酒，在餐桌旁围坐、交谈。寒冷让他们聚在一起，燃起火堆。寒冷让热烈更热烈。

雪里藏着无限生机。冬季里藏着春季。

“狼！”

她听见声音，转身看见几个人类正看着自己。

别担心，我不会伤害你。她想这么告诉他们，可只能摇摇尾巴，乖巧地蹲坐在那儿，接受他们的注视。

“你好大啊……比我见过的任何狼都要大。”

那是自然，我可是冬神啊。她得意地昂头。

然后她听见铁器划破空气的声音。

他们刺中她。

他们剖开她。

他们烧毁她的心脏。

心脏灰烬的落处，热气蒸腾，形成永不冻结的温泉。

她嘶吼，艰难地从麻绳中挣脱。没有了心脏，她愈合得过于缓慢。但她努力往外狂奔，朝天鸣叫、呼喊，终于得到回应，但那回应虚弱无力，在滚落山涧化为人形的前一刻，她看到天上那只巨鸟的陨落。

冬神乃双生之神。

“走！！！”

Anna嘶吼。

“你有心脏了，你是无敌的，我相信你……”她啜泣起来，声音沙哑得快要听不清，“我相信你一个人也能活。”

她的心脏永远回不来了，她要如何陪伴在姐姐身侧呢？双生的冬神彼此相连、互相影响，但谁说一位冬神不行呢？毕竟，拥有冰雪力量的只有Elsa，Anna有什么用呢？那么冬季就只需要Elsa。Elsa会熬过去的。

Elsa努力起身，重新抓住了她的心脏，将它安回自己的身体。

刺眼的光芒自她身上散发，在那纯白的光芒中，巨大的羽翼伸展开来，一只纯白无暇的巨鸟在光芒中诞生。在她的威严下，纵使她受了损伤，也能叫人类双腿发软，得勉力才不会顺应本能地向她下跪臣服。

“不！”Hans怒吼，将刀刃贴近虚弱的Anna，“你想用你妹妹试试看，人类要怎么把神杀死吗？我会想尽一切办法折磨她！你不能走！”

Elsa，快走……Anna张嘴哀求。但她已经说不出声了。

像是听到了她的请求，Elsa腾空而起。

很好，这就够了。Anna心想，任凭她那绝望的空虚感伴随Elsa的离去又酸又涩地胀满自己的胸口。泪水模糊她的双眼，让她无法看清姐姐美丽的身姿。流浪儿Anna渴望陪伴，冬神Anna也渴望陪伴。她永远得不到陪伴了，但这没有关系。这就够了。

她嚎啕大哭。

Elsa想起来了。

冬神Elsa带来寒冬，寒冷裹挟着白雪，转瞬覆盖天地。

然后，白雪中会出现一抹亮眼的红。

就像陆地上的生物看天边的太阳从天际升起，Elsa低头，会看见那太阳般的巨狼自白雪中升起。世界上唯一的、红色的狼。

她的唯一。

Elsa在空中盘旋不断，始终没有找到机会救出Anna。

想了想，她用冰刃再度剖开自己，掏出了自己的心脏。

在高空松开了它。

“不——！”

Hans冲上前接它，难以判断距离，眼睁睁地看着那颗心脏落至地面，碎裂成两半。

“你都做了什么，你都做了什么？！”他绝望地跌坐在地，“你知道冬神的心脏值多少钱吗？我花了这么大工夫……就是为了它！狼的心脏跟普通的心脏一模一样，所以不值钱，但只有这颗……”

Elsa落在她的心脏旁，渐渐化为人形。她的羽毛从身上脱落，在半空融化不见。她俯身捡起它们——再也没有人跟她争夺本就属于她的东西了——径直走过Hans的身边，跪坐在Anna身旁，把她抱起来。

Anna绝望地看着她：“Elsa，你知道你在做什么……”

“我很清楚。”Elsa说，俯身亲吻Anna的额头，并且，将她的半颗心脏按进Anna的胸膛，宣布：

“现在，我们共享同一颗心脏。”

巨狼的身体在她眼前伸展开来。

比之前小了点，不过那也比普通狼要大。Elsa暗想。而且，她身上出现了雪白的杂毛。

“喜欢我的心脏吗？”

Anna伸出手头舔了舔她，墨绿色的眼睛同Elsa四目相对。

“为什么不变成鸟形？嗯，我飞得够多了，想改个主意。”她走向Anna的身侧，抚摸她的毛茸茸的脖颈。Anna意会，乖乖蹲下，让Elsa骑上她。Elsa在她身上坐定，低声说：“让我看看陆地的世界吧。”

“等、等等！”

Elsa看了看惊慌失措的居民。她还没开口，就听到身下的巨狼发出威胁的低鸣。她浅笑着拍了拍Anna：“我的妹妹终于收到些教训了，嗯？而你们……”

地面腾起冰刺，零零散散的，却足够把村民们吓得两腿发软。

“我已经在这里‘等’得更久了。走吧，Anna。”

她们向前飞奔，轻盈如风。所过之处，沙沙、沙沙，掩藏在白雪之下的生物被巨狼的呼吸轻柔地唤醒，植物在雪下伸展身体，静候冬雪融化，暖春降临。

Elsa带来万物臣服的宁静，Anna带来勃勃生机的喧哗。

冬神们将给这世界带来永恒的循环。

（全文完）


End file.
